A heart's melody
by dwranik
Summary: There is a time in our lives when we feel our hearts beating a different kind of melody for the first time. That melody is called love and there are many types of melody that play. What kind of melody plays Naruto's and Sakura's heart?


_**Hey guys, how are you? It's been a long time since I uploaded a story. Here is a new story I have been writing for a long time. It's not finished yet but I hope with your comments, help and support I will finish it. This story is about Naruto's and Sakura's life after the war ended and how their relationship develops- NOT as a couple.**_

_**Again, I tried my best not to make spelling or grammar errors but if I did just tell me so I can get better. Thanks!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**A Heart's Melody**_

_** CHAPTER ONE**_

_**The power of your love…**_

There is a time in our lives when we feel our hearts beating a different kind of melody for the first time. That melody is called love and there are many types of melody that play. There is the love of family and the love of friendship, but there is also the love for the one and only person who makes our hearts beat a melody that is special to every human heart. But this kind of melody beats only once and if we are extremely lucky twice.

That special melody beats so loud that we can't hear the others around us; it deafs us to the other melodies around us. It makes us believe that there is not any other melody playing so beautiful than the one we hear. It makes us believe that we are in a dream world where everything is right, beautiful and peaceful just like we have dreamed before. We get so connected to that melody that we cannot imagine our life without hearing it.

Love makes us do things that we haven't dared to do before and those things, hurt the people around us and when we realize our fault, is too late because we let them out from our life. And that's when reality gets us out of that dream world we have created and makes us realize the truth.

_What's that truth?_

The truth is that, the melody our hearts were playing so loud and persisting was a fake one; it's like we are in an oasis and out of the blue that oasis vanishes into thin air. And when we realized the truth, we get hurt, our hearts hurt and our souls sink into darkness and into nothingness; because we spent valuable time listening to a fake melody.

There are no rules in this game called life; one day it will give us everything we have wished for and the next day it will take everything back from us. And when life takes away from us the person we love the most, we refuse to let it go and our hearts continue to whisper that melody hopping that one day we will get to hear it again.

Things weren't different in Sakura's life. She fell in love to a young black- haired boy making her heart beat the most beautiful melody she had ever heard. She made mistakes and took wrong turns; her feelings were hurt and tears had never stopped falling because of him, but her heart has never stopped playing that beautiful melody… Never

Those were her thoughts while walking the busy streets of Konoha. Sasuke was a chapter in her life that had closed too tragic. She had spent many years chasing after him; she tried to gain his acknowledge, his trust but above all his love. She did gain all these, but she lost everything; including herself too.

She sighed and looked up at the bright sky and memories flashed into her mind; memories of him lying next to her, embracing her tightly.

**Flashback**

It was a cloudy dark night; the moon was hidden behind the dark clouds as the wind blew coldly traveling through the trees, spending the smell of death. Everyone in the allied forces, were gathered at the headquarters to rest and heal their selves. They could only wait for the last battle between them and the final stage of the ten tailed beast. After Obito's death, they thought that they might have a chance to win this war, but with Madara controlling the final stage of the ten tailed beast, the possibilities of wining had minimized. But the appearance of the former Hokages gave them hope; hope that they might have the chance to win after all.

Sakura Haruno had finished treating the most serious injuries when she took the road to a tent where a patient was resting alone in it. While walking towards the tent a blond-haired man called her name

"Sakura-Chan"

Sakura turned around and looked up at the man in front of her "Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Tired" he answered and a warm smile formed on his face

"Then you should get some rest" she said and smiled back at him

"That's what dad said"

"I still can't believe that the fourth Hokage is your father"

"Me neither" he said and both started laughing, but then the laughing stopped as Naruto looked behind Sakura's shoulder at a tent fifty meters away from them.

"How is he?" he asked. Sakura looked behind her shoulder and said

"He is fine; his head wasn't badly wounded. He had a concussion, but nothing to worry about. He should be ready to fight when the battle starts" she sighed in frustration and looked back at him "I don't understand why it had to be me in charge for Sasuke. You could have asked anyone from our friends to do this"

"I do not understand why you are disappointed" he said and smiled

"Well, if it is because of-"

"Didn't you see everyone's faces when we brought Sasuke here?" he cut her off, not wanting to listen about her feelings towards Sasuke

"I can recognize that look anywhere; it is the look of _I hate you and I want to kill you" _he said and his look became serious

"Sasuke is an Uchiha and now everyone think that Uchihas are responsible for this whole mess. If there is a person I trust the most that is you Sakura-Chan. And besides, even if we are in a middle of a war, I think you two have lots of things to disgust" he said and smiled at her.

"Thank you" she said as her cheeks reddened from embarrassment. Naruto then nodded and left, leaving Sakura standing there alone. She turned around and headed at the tent. A minute later she was standing in front of the tent and saluted the two figures that were guarding it

"Kiba, Ino how things are going?"

"No need to worry Sakura, everything is under control"

"Ino, did you check on him? How is he?"

"He is fine, but he hasn't woken up yet"

"Thank you guys; you can go and rest yourselves now. I will be in charge now" she said as they nodded and left.

She took a big breath and stepped inside the tent. Two candles were illuminating the place and that made Sakura feel warm and safe. She looked in front of her where Sasuke was lying under the sheets; she got closer and his face came to light by the rays of the candles that were displaying his beautiful characteristics. Her heart filled with warmth as his chest was bobbing up and down with every breath he took. How could she not fall for him with a face like this? How could she not fall for him when with every breath he took, her whole body responded in a way she could not explain? She took a deep breath and started checking on him. While doing so, a smile formed on her face as the memory of him standing in front of her in the middle of the battlefield flashed in her mind. She was happy when Sasuke decided to help them and not destroy Konoha instead. She didn't know how or what changed not only his mind but his whole behavior, but she was sure that from this time and on everything will change for the better- if they get alive from that cruel war.

Her smile faded as Neji's death flashed in her mind; she couldn't believe that a friend of her had died. War was cruel and unfair; thousands of people were killed in this war and there was no telling how many would follow.

"Sadness does not suit you" a deep voice said, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked at him surprised and her heart lost a beat.

"You are awake" she said. _Of course he is awake! Great start Sakura!_

"How are you feeling?" She asked, trying to hide her bewilderment. Sasuke sat up and cupped his head into his palms as dizziness took over him.

"I am feeling dizzy, but other than that, I am fine" he answered and looked at her green emerald eyes. For a moment, everything was frozen and nothing could be heard in the tent. Sakura was lost in his dark eyes; for a moment she thought that his eyes spoke; for a moment she thought she heard that phrase Sasuke said three and a half years ago before his departure… Thank you

She gulped in difficulty and turned her face at the tray that were placed some medicines in it "I have the right medicine for your dizziness"

While searching for the medicine she felt him getting closer; she could feel his breath caring her neck and that made her stomach gripe. "Sakura…" he said sending chills down her spine "Thank you"he finally said and her heart lost a beat. She tried to keep her calm, but she failed; everything inside her was screaming to turn around and kiss him. In the end she put a mask faking a smile and turned around and said "Taking care of my patients is my job. Here, take this, it will help you" she said as she handed over the medicine along with a glass of water.

"With me it is different" Sasuke said and handed over the empty glass. As their fingers touched, a wave of electricity passed through her entire body. She could see it in his eyes the meaning of his statement

_I am more than a patient to you_

She gulped in difficulty as she felt her heart pinching _this is crazy _she said to herself. How could she feel so many emotions at a time like this? When Sasuke made his appearance on the battlefield, she felt anguished for the reason that brought him there. But when she saw that genuine smile on his face, every doubt was gone in the blink of an eye. And now her feelings for him are growing bigger just by looking at him; just by feeling his breath caring her neck. She turned her gaze down at the tray and placed the empty glass

"So how did you bring back to life the previous Hokages?" she asked, trying to change the subject

"It is a long story; what matters now is to win this war"

"We are doing our best for this; we can win this war" she said and smiled softly

"You sounded like Naruto; so optimistically" he said while looking into her green emerald eyes.

"There are lots of things I have learned not only from Naruto but from other people too. I have changed"

"I can see that" he said giving her a warm smile

"What do you mean?"

"You are a woman now, a beautiful woman; you have gotten stronger, but there is something about you that it has not changed"

"And what is that?" she asked curious

"It is your eyes.

"My eyes?" she said looking into his eyes mesmerized

"Yes, they still have that unique bright; no one can understand what your eyes truly show"

"And you? Can you see what they are showing?"

"Right now, they are showing fear, anguish and…" he stopped for a second and got closer "… and love" he finished as his eyes fell down at her lips. Sakura couldn't speak; she was so surprised by his words that she couldn't react _what is happening? Why is he acting like this? Is this a genjutsu? _Sakura asked herself. But she knew that everything was real and not just a genjutsu and that made her happy and anguish at the same time. _You must stop thinking like that Sakura. We are in the middle of a war and losing your self control is prohibited._

In the end she turned around and took the tray and stood up reaching the table in the corner of the tent. She placed the tray on the table and released her breath she did not know she was holding.

She picked up the trashes and tried to throw them in a plastic bag, but she failed because of her shaking hands because of the bewilderment Sasuke had caused to her.

"Naruto is glad that you are finally with us" she said, trying to change the stuffy atmosphere "Of course he still wants a fight with you" a smile formed on her face as a sense with Naruto yelling at Sasuke for something he said flashed into her mind.

"What about you?" he asked. Sakura's eyes opened wide with his question; she tried to turn around, but she found out she couldn't. Sasuke stood right behind her; she only looked behind her shoulder and said

"You should get back to bed; you might feel dizzy again" she took him by his arm and tried to lead him back to bed, but Sasuke placed his hand above hers making her to turn and look at him

"I will if you answer to my question" he said in a deep serious voice. Sakura couldn't say a word; she stood there staring into his onyx, black eyes. _Why are you doing this?_

Although her heart was beating so fast and her lungs had stopped working she answered "Of course I am glad you are with us again. Why wouldn't I? We are on the same team" Sasuke stood still for a moment, looking into her eyes and then got back to bed without saying a word. He sat up and Sakura knelt behind him and said "I will check on your lungs just in case; would you mind taking off your shirt please?"

Sasuke did as he was told and Sakura started doing her job. It wasn't easy for Sakura doing that when with every touch everything inside her was burning at high temperatures. She could feel his warmth, his rough-by the scars- skin. Even though her feelings were hurt by him; even though he tried to kill her twice she never stopped loving him. The melody her heart played had turned up in a volume that she couldn't listen to logic anymore.

"Why are you using stethoscope?" Sasuke asked, taking her out of her thoughts

"I want to save chakra for the fight" she answered and silence took over the tent once again. When Sakura finished her job she stood up and reached the table; she put the stethoscope on it and turned around and said "Well, my job here is done, I should go out now"

"No!" Sasuke said "I mean, do you have somewhere else to go?"

"I have to go out and guard your tent"

"Why?"

"Because someone must guard you in case someone comes and attacks you"

"I don't need anyone to guard me; I can protect myself"

"Okay then, if you don't need protection I should leave and get some rest" she said and turned to leave

"A few months ago, I knew a woman she could not stay away from me" he looked down and said with shame "And now she just cannot stand being around me; but she is right you know. I almost kill her… twice" he said and lay down, turning his back on her and closed his eyes. Sakura lowered her face and senses flashed in front of her; senses when Sasuke was cruel; senses when his eyes showed only hater; senses about him trying to kill her.

_He's changed, she_ said to herself.

She reached at him and kneeled next to him facing his turned back "when will you put in that thick head of yours that whatever happens, my feelings for you will never stop to exist?" she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Every logical human would have stopped loving someone who kept hurting his feelings"

"Logic does not exist in my vocabulary when it comes to you" she said and her heart started beating fast and her whole body started warming up by the words that got out of her mouth. Sasuke looked behind his shoulder and his eyes met with hers. He sat up and took her hands "Stay with me tonight; until the time comes for the fight" he said as he kept looking into her green emerald eyes.

"I don't think it is necessary; we must get rest for the fight and-"

"Please, I don't want to be alone; not tonight" he cut her off

"Sasuke-kun, it's getting late, I have to g-"

"Sakura" he said with his familiar deep voice "I need you" he finished and kissed her hands. Sakura's eyes winded by what he said

"I know it is sudden to hear this from me, but it is true Sakura" he said looking into her surprised eyes

"Sasuke-kun, we are in a middle of a war; it's not the time for this… -this"

"Sakura, if we let it for later it may not happen"

"What do you mean?

"No one knows who is going to survive after the-"

"Don't say that, it-"

"Why? It's true; just like Neji died; we might end up like him"

"What do you want from me Sasuke-kun?"

"I want you to listen to me; I want to apologize" Sakura did not say anything so Sasuke started

"I might have surprised you with this change of me, but it is real. Before my parent's death, I was a happy boy with dreams; I admired my brother Itachi and I wanted to be just like him. I loved my father and I always wanted to acknowledge me like he did for Itachi. My mother was an incredible person; she was beautiful and caring and always there to help me. When I was a kid, I said to her I will find someone like her and she just laughed" a sad smile formed on his face at that memory

"After that night everything I have dreamed for vanished into thin air and all I wanted was to kill my brother. Then team seven was formed. In the beginning I thought badly of you and Naruto; I thought of you as garbage in my road of revenge; all I wanted was to get more power so someday I could kill Itachi. But as the time passed and after our mission in the land of wave, I thought I found the family I lost but revenge was still in my head. Then the Chunin exams came up. Naruto saved the village and you… you sacrificed your long hair to save me and Naruto… you kept taking hits on your head without thinking your own life. That day was the day I accepted you and Naruto as worthy ninjas. I was afraid I was falling behind; that I will never have the power I needed to take my revenge. So I follow Orochimaru" he said and lowered his head in shame

"That night when I decided to leave I was determined to do it until you came in my road. Everything you said about revenge was true and for a moment… just a moment I almost forgot everything. In the end, I thanked you and left" he stopped for a few seconds and then he said looking her straight into her eyes

"I meant it Sakura. Thank you for trying to change my mind"

"In the end, I could not make it" she said as tears welled up in her eyes

"No, but you have done something greater than that" she looked up at him with curiosity

Sasuke stayed silent for a few seconds staring at her green emerald eyes "Since that night, I could not take you out of my mind"

"For three whole years every time I went to sleep, you were in my dreams. And when I saw you three years later, I realized that I was… I am in love with you"

"But you tried to kill me… twice" she said not believing in his confession

"True, at that time I was so blinded by the hater, I could not think clearly. Since I have learned the whole truth, all I could see was everyone living at Itachi's expense. All I wanted was to destroy Konoha and everyone who lived in it even… you" he said as he looked down in shame.

"What change your mind and allied with us?"

"My brother and the previous Hokages; they made me understand what a real Shinobi means"

"In the end all I did was to shame my brother. I have never been a real Shinobi"

"Don't," she cut him off "you were a child when you lost your family, you did not know what was behind all this. It's not too late for a new beginning" she said smiling at him. Sasuke then placed a hand above hers and said, looking straight into her winded green eyes

"What if I wanted to make a new beginning, starting from you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as Sasuke leaned closer to her

"I want us to be…" he paused for a second as he gripped her chin with his fingers "…together" he finished and his eye slides started closing as he leaned closer. Her heart was beating fast and her cheeks reddened and as their lips touched one other she felt fire cover her insides.

_If this is a dream, I do not want to wake up… If this is a genjutsu, I do not want to get out of it, she_ said to herself, but the dream did end and the genjutsu did fade away as reality hit her like thunder hits a tree. She gently pushed him away and looked away in shame

"I am sorry if I offended you" Sasuke said afraid that he had done something wrong

"We…" Sakura start speaking "We are in the middle of a war. I am sorry, but I cannot think of myself when thousands of people are mourning for their lost ones. I just can-" she was cut off when Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders and said while carrying them

"Maybe that is the reason you have to think of yourself Sakura. Like you said, we are in a war, but we cannot be sure if we survive after this."

"Sasuke-kun, all these years I only thought of myself. My thoughts, my soul and my entire me were surrounded by you… just you. All I wanted was to accept me, to look up to me… to love me… just me. And that made me selfish without knowing that I kept hurting the people around me. I cannot do this again; I must not do it because if I-"

"Sakura" he cut her off "Do you feel what I feel right now?" he took her hand and placed it on his chest "can you feel this?" he touched her forehead with his "I can feel it Sakura; your heart beats like mine. They are playing the same… the same melody" he said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips

"Sasuke-Kun"

"Say it Sakura; say that we will make a new beginning together" he said as he caressed her reddened cheek with his thumb. For a moment she stayed still, staring into his blur black eyes and she knew this was real. She smiled and placed a hand above his and said

"Together"

**End of flashback **

A smile along with a tear appeared on her face at the memory of that night. That night their hearts beat in sync; their bodies shared each other's warmth and their lips became swollen by the full of passion kisses. That night was the night when they became one and she did not regret a thing; even if it was wrong in the middle of a war; even if people were strangling to stay alive –to fight death- it felt right. It felt right because through all the dead ones and through that war, she wanted to feel alive. That night was the first time she felt so happy. But her happiness did not last for long because fate has once again stepped in between her and her happiness; fate has once again taken what her heart loved the most… Sasuke was dead

She stopped in front of the cemetery's gate and strengthened her grip on the bouquet she was holding. She took a deep breath and headed towards his grave, but she stopped a few meters away when she spotted someone she has not seen in the last two months.

_Naruto?_

* * *

**_I hope you like it guys.I am waiting for your comments!  
Thanks!_**


End file.
